I Love You
by JacAinimi
Summary: Blaine's first relationship with a guy wasn't as perfect as it seemed. It was full of complications. After that relationship, he thought he would never trust anyone fully again. But, what happens when he meets a guy named Kurt and they become friends? (Changed the rating to T since people told me its okay. :D)


**Hi. This is my first story for this account. I have another account, but I think I'm going to delete it. Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this. **

**Warnings: Slight mentions of /that/. You should know what I mean. :P**

"I envy you. You're so strong. Why didn't you cry when both of you broke up?"

"I guess I already knew we were over."

"Well, at least that jerk is out of your life."

"I guess…"

Blaine sighed and waved goodbye to Finn as he walked home. They were initially talking about Finn's crush on Rachel. He was paranoid and Blaine understood. He listened and gave him advice like any best friend would. But who would have knew that Finn would talk about Eli. Eli was Blaine's ex-boyfriend. They met in New York when they were both there for a vacation during summer. It was a very surprising coincidence that they both lived in Ohio. They had gone through a lot. They were together for one and a half years, and broken up for seven months now. At the start, both of them were happy. They both loved one another; it was just a sweet teenage relationship. Their first obstacle was Eli's little brother, Esther, who was four years younger than him. Apparently, Eli did _that_ to his little bro when they were young and Esther threatened Blaine to break up with Eli or else he will report to the police that Eli raped him. However, Eli told Blaine to ignore his little brother. It was so confusing and nerve-wrecking for Blaine. After that was settled, things were the same as the start. However, their sexual activities went a little overboard and Eli's father found out about it. Thus, Eli's father told Blaine to "never step into this house again." Blaine knew he was in deep trouble and he didn't want his parents to find out. He went home, crying to sleep by himself.

After that incident, Blaine joined the Glee Club in his school. He figured he needed something to distract him while Eli was grounded by his dad. After a few weeks, Blaine knew he wanted this. He wanted to go to a college which could help him fulfil his dream – a musical actor/singer. Eli was against this after he found out. Blaine was hurt, why didn't Eli feel happy for him? Their relationship lingered for just a few more weeks before Blaine broke up with him. (If you're wondering why Eli didn't want to break up with Blaine, it's because he promised Blaine that he would never break up with him. Kind of lame.) Blaine knew it was over once Eli was against his dreams. He was not going to choose Eli over his dreams, thus the break up. After the relationship, Blaine had grown up a lot. He was still immature around his friends, but he was mature when it came to life or perhaps, love.

Currently, Finn is in most of Blaine's class for their senior year. They became great friends. Finn would tell everything to Blaine. But, Blaine would only share a few things from different parts of his life. After his relationship with Eli, he knew he couldn't really trust anyone. He decided to just enjoy the days he had with Finn and the other Glee Club members.

A year later, both Finn and Blaine got into NYADA. They were in separate classes and they had their own cliques. However, they would still hang out together during lunch sometimes. One day, Finn brought his friend along to lunch.

"Kurt, this is Blaine. Blaine, Kurt."

Both of them shook hands and smiled shyly at one another. Throughout lunch, Finn was making fun of Kurt's fashion while Kurt was bickering back. Blaine just watched and joined in the conversation when he wanted to agree with Kurt. Finn probably pouted for the whole time because Blaine was his best friend and yet he was defending Kurt, someone he just met. All Blaine could do was chuckle and giggle along with Kurt. When the bell rang, Kurt and Blaine exchanged their phone numbers before going separate ways to their classes.

On the weekend, Finn asked both of them if they wanted to go cycling. Blaine, hoping to meet Kurt again, agreed. They met at Finn's house with their bikes.

"Kurt, why didn't you bring your bike?"

"I don't have one. Besides, I don't like cycling. I'll just sit somewhere and wait for both of you."

"Why don't I give you a ride?"

Kurt blushed and just nodded at Blaine's suggestion. He was lucky that Blaine had a passenger seat on his bike. He was really intending to just sit on a bench and watch the two of them cycle. He even brought two copies of Vogue.

At the park, Finn took off first, shouting something like "First to reach back here is the winner! Loser treats ice cream!" Blaine just chuckled at Finn's childishness and steadied himself on his bike. Kurt sat behind him on the seat and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist with little strength. When Blaine started cycling at first, they were pretty unstable and Kurt literally screamed when they almost fell. Blaine was giggling at Kurt and Kurt folded his arms while pouting. This caused Blaine to panic as Kurt may fall off if he didn't had his arms around Blaine. He pressed on the brakes and the bike came to a sudden stop, causing Kurt to lose his balance. He quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him off the bike in the process.

Both of them fell on the ground, Kurt below Blaine. Both of them groaned and Blaine propped himself up with his hands and he was hovering over Kurt. He blushed and stumbled slightly as he got off of Kurt. Kurt was as red as Blaine while he sat up and brushed his back. He groaned slightly when he bent his arms and found out that his elbows had some injuries.

"Kurt! You're injured!"

"It's nothing." Kurt reassured Blaine with a calm voice.

"It's my fault… I'm sorry. Would you allow me to do you a favour and treat your wounds back at my place?"

After a few minutes of bickering, Kurt saying that it was okay, Blaine saying that it was his fault so he should make up for it, Blaine managed to convince Kurt. They went to Blaine's house after telling Finn about the situation.

-.-.-.-.-

"It's fine! I promise." Kurt said with a whiny voice. The wound was not really bad. It might just probably leave a small scar, but Blaine keeps making a big deal out of it.

"But…" He sighed. They have been arguing about this ever since they were on the way here. "Fine... I'll push it aside for now. However, if it does not recover in a week, I'm bringing you to the clinic to get some medicine." Kurt nodded, knowing that this little scar would definitely recover within a week. "You're worrying too much. It won't be surprising if you have wrinkles on your forehead when you're twenty."

"Hey!" Blaine glared playfully at Kurt. "I just want to take responsibility for my actions. And it was my fault you fell down!" Kurt giggled and patted his back, assuring him that it was fine, again. After much assurance, they started to chat about their backgrounds: High school, families, friends and… relationships.

"Are you sure you didn't have one at all? You're pretty handsome, you know." Blaine commented with a smirk, making Kurt blush in the progress.

"I-It's because… I.. I'm gay." The last part was barely a whisper. He looked down on his hands as he played with his own fingers. His heart raced as the silence continued. It was a mistake. Blaine must have felt disgusted. His heart beat increased as he felt Blaine's hand covering his own with a tightened grip. Kurt looked up at Blaine to find a sweet and kind smile. "So am I. It's okay. We're in New York, not somewhere filled with homophobic people." Kurt smiled back weakly, as if he just fought in a war.

-.-.-.-.-

After that day, Kurt and Blaine were very close to one another. They would meet during breaks to study together or eat together. They would tell them about their day, whether it was exciting, upsetting or just another normal day. Finn had also found new friends and did not hang out with them anymore during breaks. It was just the two of them. Sure, they have friends in their classes but they just couldn't seem to have the same type of relationship they have with one another. One comforted another when he was upset. Hugs and small kisses on the cheeks were often exchanged, but none of them realized the feelings that were developing in their hearts.

One afternoon, they were discussing about relationships again but this time, it was about Blaine. He was hesitant at first, but he opened up to Kurt. He told everything that happened with Eli. The fights, complications, quarrels over small matters, everything. He started sobbing softly soon after. Even though the relationship was a mess, it was still his first and only relationship. Eli was his first love. He didn't miss him though. He missed the feelings of being loved and the feelings of being wanted. He cried for a while before falling asleep, worn out from the crying.

The next morning, he woke up in Kurt's arms. He blushed when he saw Kurt like this. He moved a little and Kurt fidgeted slightly, almost waking up. Blaine tried to lift Kurt's arm of his waist but the hug tightened. "Morning.." The deep and husky voice made Blaine blush again and he looked up at Kurt. "Hi…" Kurt seemed to be unaware of the situation and just snuggled with him. "You're comfy." His face was in a deeper shade of red right now. "Erm… C-Can you let me g-get up?" Curse stutters. Kurt immediately withdrew his arms and apologized, finally realizing the situation.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I was unaware and I made you uncomfortable. Sorry…" Kurt moved away from Blaine, leaning against the wall. Blaine started to feel guilty for acting this way and took Kurt's hand. "No, it's alright. I was just shocked. I forgot what happened last night for a while. I should be sorry for falling asleep on you… You had to carry me on the bed." They started bickering on whose fault it was and they giggled after a while.

"We're always bickering over such small matters." Kurt commented as he relaxed on Blaine's bed.

"That's what makes our friendship special." Blaine shot a grin and giggled softly.

-.-.-.-.-

A week later, Kurt asked Blaine if he would like to go watch a movie with him. Naturally, Blaine agreed, thinking that it was just a day out between friends. However, Kurt had something planned under his sleeve. They met at about 3 in the afternoon and went to watch a movie named 'Hop!'. Despite the fact that Blaine is almost an adult soon, he still loves cartoons, especially Disney ones. So, Kurt agreed. Kurt wouldn't say he isn't a fan of cartoons, but he wouldn't say he is one either. But, of course, both of them enjoyed the movie and were chatting about it all the way from the exit of the cinema theatre till the restaurant where they were having their dinner in. They had a sumptuous dinner at a Japanese restaurant, chatting randomly about school and the future. After that, Kurt proposed for a walk in The Central Park. Blaine flinched and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You know I don't have plenty of good memories there…"

Despite that, Kurt insisted, telling him that it would be okay because he would be with him. When Blaine accepted hesitantly, Kurt grinned widely. When they reached the park, Kurt suggested sitting on a bench, the bench where Eli asked Blaine out. Blaine was obviously uncomfortable, but he agreed, hoping that Kurt would keep his word about it being 'okay'. Gradually, chatting with Kurt made him forget about his uneasiness and he didn't even realized that Kurt had an arm around his shoulders until there was silence when they stopped talking and stared at the stars, admiring the beauty of the night. Suddenly, Kurt used his other hand to hold one of his hand, Blaine turned to him curiously. It was the first time they held hands. Kurt looked at him, filled with many emotions and he gathers all of his courage to speak.

"Blaine…"

"I… I know this place, this bench, brings many memories about Eli. But I brought you here for another purpose. I want to… create new memories for you, about this bench and this place. I want you to forget about the unhappy memories. I want to be the one that you think of when you come here. I know that you might not be ready for another relationship yet and I'm willing to wait. But… If by any chance, you might be ready…" Kurt took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Blaine, will you be my boyfriend? I promise that I'll never hurt you like Eli did. Please give me a chance…"

Blaine was staring at Kurt with watery eyes.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Blaine said, letting out a choked laugh and wiping his tears. Kurt rubbed his shoulder lightly, still anxiously waiting for an answer. Blaine stared down on his hands, as if he wasn't moving. But, a small nod was given to Kurt as a reply. Blaine was blushing slightly, but he didn't want to say anything because he was crying. Kurt saw the nod and squeezed his shoulder, knowing that Blaine didn't want to talk right now. He brushed off Blaine's hair that was covering his forehead and placed a small and sweet kiss on his forehead.

"I love you. I really do." He whispered softly, hugging Blaine as he cried into his shoulder.

-.-.-.-

**Please do leave a review after you have read this. And please do give advices if you spot any mistakes or anything. **


End file.
